


A New Lesson

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: You try to convince Loki to wear casual clothes.





	A New Lesson

You look up at your boyfriend with pleading eyes. “Please, Loki? I feel inadequate next to you when you wear that out.” He looks down at his black suit, not understanding the problem you had. Don’t you know he dresses nice for you? You look down at your own clothes, just jeans and a tank top with a black jacket. You really do look like a hobo compared to him. It’s one thing to wear nice clothes occasionally, but you want to wear casual clothes as well, something Loki doesn’t understand.

“Don’t you know you’re already so beautiful, it doesn’t matter what you wear?” He brushes your hair back behind your hair. You blush and turn away.

“Fine, I will go change.” You trudge back to your room, leaving Loki hurt. Did he just disappoint you by looking  _nice_? He shakes his head. He’s never going to understand you. Thor said if he wanted to impress someone he liked that he should dress nice for them. Loki has accepted he will never understand you fully.

He makes his way to your room and knocks before entering. You were half naked, trying to find something in your closet that was nice enough to be worn with his suit. “(Y/n)?” You turn, red in the face from being caught by Loki in the middle of changing.

“Yes?” You stare at him waiting for him to continue. Loki loses his breath at the sight of you. How can you ever feel inadequate when you just have to look at him for him to lose all train of thought?  _Him,_  a god! “Loki, what is it?” You bite your lip nervously.

“Thor said to dress nicely to impress you.” He admits before looking down. You smile and cross over to him.

“Darling, of course you impress me.” You pull him down into a deep, slow kiss, before biting his bottom lip as you pull away. “But that doesn’t mean you have to dress nice all the time.” You whisper. Loki feels his heart racing from your kiss and pulls you into another, rougher kiss. “Loki!” You laugh as he pulls away. “Come on, I almost found something in my closet and then we can go.” Loki snaps his fingers and he’s in a dark grey jacket and dark blue jeans. You’re back in your original clothes as well.

“Never mind that outfit, little dove.” You shiver as you take in his appearance. He grins at your reaction. “Like what you see, little one?”

“How?” You whisper. Loki frowns.

“I beg your pardon? Is this not what you wanted me to wear?”

“N-no, it is! But, how the hell do you still look so hot in it?” You cross your arms and pout. “It really isn’t fair.”

Loki chuckles before smiling again. “If I had known this would have been your reaction, I would have worn this sooner.”

“Do you  _like_  making me feel inadequate?” You groan as he pulls you to his chest.

“Never, little dove.” He whispers. “I only want to make you feel like the goddess you are.” You sigh and notice how soft the fabric is. “Are you ready to go, my dear?”

“Yes.” You lace your fingers with his and smile up at him. “Where are you taking me again?”

“My favorite coffee shop.”

“You were going to wear your insanely nice suit just to take me to a coffee shop?” You laugh. “Darling, I really need to teach you when and where to wear certain outfits here on Earth.”

“I look forward to finding new things to do for you to teach me.” Loki murmurs in your ear. You smirk up at him.

“I bet you are.”

* * *


End file.
